


Love is confusing\ freshman year

by Awsumatid, SuzuyaJuzo



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not sure what to put here, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, there might be smut later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsumatid/pseuds/Awsumatid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuzo/pseuds/SuzuyaJuzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves Dave but is afraid to tell him<br/>Dave loves John and thinks John is straight.<br/>This story is told though little video diaries at the beginning then different points of view later on. There is smut in chapters 17&18. ***This work has been put on hold until further notice.***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic this is going to be terrible if you like it tell me and I might write more

*John's POV*  
"OK deep breaths, don't worry you just moved here brand new people and teachers and noone knows me" this is what I said before I walked into my new school in Austin, Texas, I was poorly mistaken. This is the story of my freshman year in high school. As I walked into school that day I saw this boy?man?person walk by he was beautiful he had gorgeous blond hair and...Wait what am I doing I'm STRAIGHT. OK calm down don't think about it. Anyway all my normal classes where with this boy his name was Dave Strider. Now Dave was the coolest kid ever. My other classes, Piano and Coding, were with some troll named Karkat Vantas. He was angry to say the least all the time by our third time talking I learned he has a friend named Gamzee Makara, along with Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde, Jade Harley, and some others I don't remember the names of. Now Dave and I have talked once we're friends but my stupid crush on him gets in the way. Ugh I'll talk later it's time for class.  
*Dave's POV*  
"Oh its my turn okay" sup im dave strider I'm the coolest kid in school and I have a crush on John Egbert, the school derp. Is there anything else that I need to say no okay

(( hello its the author I'm really bad at writing but if you like it tell me and I'll write more if I get 3 kudos or comments ill write another chapter sorry its so short))

( update just gonna update whenever but kudos and comments mean alot to me)


	2. Surprise update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra update because I wanted to write plus I had a idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ilsane for kudosing it means a lot

*John*  
"Well I never thought I would have ever listened to love songs and cry because of a dude! Of all people what is wrong with me BLUH! It's so agrivating I could scream. But I need to focus Dave has been blushing around me.ME oh my god but why is he embarrassed am I too excitable what is making him blush breath Egbert breath we have talked alot more we are best Bros hopefully more oneday Oh I have to go bye"  
*Dave*  
"My turn John and I talk more I want to kiss him all the fucking time I'm always blushing. God I'm such a mess around him thats all for me"  
*karkat*  
"Greetings worthless humans I'm Karkat Vantas what am I doing well I'm currently trying not to collapse in a pile of pale feeling for his Royal DerpBert God Fuck me Fuck feelings Fuck quadrants Fuck all of it bye"

( hope you like this short update bye)


	3. Egbert's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning bullying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying my fic.  
> This chapter is gonna be a bit different it's going to explain John's past a little hope you like it.

"Deep breaths" "I just have to get through one more day than I can leave this school forever" John thought to himself he just hoped no one saw him today.  
"Okay I'm here nothings happened yet good" later "huh this is strange" ... "Ow" John fell he was punched by none other than Eridan Ampora the principal's son. His father (the principal) was even worse even going as far as anounccing to the whole school his personal email phone# and social media he hasn't looked at them (his accounts) since that day. "Well this is happening again might as well explain why " this all started when his mom died he came to school miserable everyday his father became abusive mostly mental but still at school it wasn't better because they hurt him because he was going insane had at least three maybe more mental illnesses. And while all of this was happening he managed to stay positive knowing he could leave soon he was going to Texas with his nanna jane. He hoped for the best. Anyway at the moment he is in Texas fangirling over everything and telling Karkat alot of things to see if he could help.  
Sadly he couldn't help much no matter how much he tried.

(One of the reasons I'm updating a lot is because of short chapters if you want to send fanart of them sitting around creating these vlog things please send them I will try to put them in the fic)


	4. Back to the present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the title for the chapter because I love back to the future

*John*  
I haven't talked about Karkat in a while. Well I think he wants to be my more rail or something like that moirale yeah that's it. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do about this all he has to do is ask. So Dave and I hmm we are both very nervous around each other I think I make him uncomfortable that ooooor he likes me but that can't be it right? Well anyway I need to go bye.  
*Dave*  
Bro is this really a good idea. Every day. Ugh fine hello bro seems to think that me recording my life is a good idea. So John and I are even more awkward but I'm still awesome. Is it possible the gayest straight man has a crush on me too? Naw hes totally just un fucking comfortable around me oh well bye bitches.  
*KK*  
I think John is okay with being my moirale that's good umm I'm being quiet because crabdad passed out. I hate Dave fucking Strider. Him and John need to go hide in a closet and make out that would solve their problems with each other and that's all bye.  
*Rose*   
I'm in love with my best friend Kanaya Maryam. Why you ask because she is a goddess of a troll. That is all I have to say right now so goodbye.  
*Kanaya*  
I Love Rose That Is What Would Be Said If I were Human But I Am Not So I Am Flushed For Her Rose Lalonde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Krabkri for helping and Sirvengence for the kudos

*john*  
"Not much happened today but Dave and I are still awkward Karkat and I are moirales and Rose and Kanaya like each other and are now a couple so that's really it but I'm planning on asking Dave out but I'm scared he won't like me but anyway bye!"  
*Dave*  
"Looks like Karkat got to John first although it could be one of the other troll romance things not the love one tho bye"  
*KarKat*  
"WELL JOHN AND I ARE MOIRALES NOW AND HE STILL NEEDS TO MAKE OUT WITH DAVE I KNOW THEY LIKE EACHOTHER COME ON."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are welcome to give me ideas of where\how you want this to go I didn't have a end planed so yeah help is greatly appreciated.

*John*  
"I did it ... Well sorta I put a note in Dave's locker saying I liked him and all that but I don't know if he got it so that might not work out to well. I told Karkat about all this and he just shooshpappd me for a while he also said he hated Dave and I don't think it's platonic so who knows if that's gonna happen."  
*Dave*  
"Oh my god you won't believe what happened today when I opened my locker there was a note and I read it just know and John asked me out oh my god I can't believe he feels the same *obvious fangirling* I need to call him bye"  
*karkat*  
"THE BLACKFLRTING IS REAL AND HAPPENING PEOPLE THATS ALL I HAVE TO SAY OH WAIT JOHN AND DAVE WILL PROBABLY BE ON A DATE THIS TIME TOMORROW."


	7. Chapter 7

*John*  
"Weregoingonadate weregoingonadate weregoingonadate *screams* Calm Down We are going on a date tommorow I need to calm down I'll talk tommorow"  
*Dave*  
"John and I have a date tommorow and he was soo cute when I said yes he was so happy and adorable Karkat is black flirting with me so that's happening and yeah bye"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommorow I will write the entire date so that is going to be something to look forward to


	8. First date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and John go on a date, and watch movies together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by my best friend awsumatid  
>  Happy 413

*different writer for a different kind of writing for a sec (John POV)*  
*inhales through nose* He's coming over to my house to watch movies.... I hope he doesn't think I'm lame. Who am I kidding, these movies are awesome no way he would think I am'nt cool. AM'NT?! Who am I... Nyehhhhh.  
I picked out Ghost Dad! Bill Cosby yaaas. Someone's at the door. Oh... It's... A tall man who looks like Dave... I like his shades :B.  
"So I heard you like hot guys. I've got two right here for you." Bro says.  
"Wh.. Two?"I respond, dumbfounded.  
"Gyahahaha, I'm dropping Dave off. Hey, John, you hitting this?"placatedly asked Bro.  
"N-no?" Replied a confused egderp  
"Damn shame." Said bro as he walked away.  
... So Dave's brother is like, almost as hot as Dave is :B. Ah, focus boy.  
"My brother is so..." Started Dave.  
"Cringy?" I interrupted.  
"I was gonna say cool..." Said Dave.  
"W-well that too." I retaliated.  
"So, what're we watchin'?" Asks Dave, changing the subject.  
"Ghost dad!" I replied excitedly.  
"... You dork. You know that movie sucks." Says Dave teasing.  
"Whaaat? Noo. It's so great." I replied on instinct  
"Alright, we can watch it... But I get to choose the next movie." Dave smirked.  
"Oh?" Said I.  
"I'm gonna own you." Says DS.  
With my mind, I interpreted that entirely wrong. I felt warmth coming to my cheeks so I finally invited him in and popped in the movie.  
"You can't have a movie without popcorn." Said Dave.  
"But it gets stuck in my braces... We don't have any."  
"Haha, cute."said Dave without thinking.  
He called me cute... Normally I really hate when people call me cute... But coming from him.. I kinda like it.  
=later=  
"This movie SUUUCCCKKKSSS." Complained Dave.  
"But do you?" I said.  
Oh crap. I let a dick joke slip out. Dave just laughed it off. Okay thank goodness.  
"Time for my movie" said Dave, prematurely shutting off the movie.  
"What but it's not done!" I retaliated.  
"Shhhh." Hushed Dave.  
":|" I couldn't reply after that.  
Dave popped in a movie... It was 5 seconds of horse porn then the title screen of little monsters. I was shocked. Dave cried into a pillow.  
The movie finished with little talking. I went to say goodbye to Dave and he kissed me. It was my first kiss... And it was amazing.


	9. Black date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend finished it

((Karkat POV let's go!))  
So I asked Dave to hang out with me as John's friend, and he apparently said yes. Dave is pretty annoying... Okay, really annoying. I'm honestly excited.   
Dave and I have seen eachother before highschool, not sure if he remembers but... We went to the Same summer school for all 3 years of middle school.I got stuck in it for behavior... Fucking bitch of a teacher, no clue what's stuck up her nook.

Me and Dave used to play pencil war and shit every day, one day I spat at him, and I guess I took it too far.He hasn't really spoken to me since. That was, until highschool. He drew dicks all over my essay. MY VERY IMPORTANT CRITIQUE ESSAY FOR PIANO. Ugh. He boils my blood.

We met at a strip mall, and he made an inappropriate joke... I thought he was talking about murals. He wasn't. I've noticed he acts way more shy around John... It's kind of like... He's showing me the real him. The real annoying him. A man was with him, I recognized him as the guy who picked Dave up from summer school... He drove a cool car.  
His car got even cooler, and I guess I'm just supposed to call him Bro. The car was shiny and orange, you rarely see orange cars. Me and my brother play a game where we shout the colour of the car when we spot a rare one. We always forget to count points. I'm just surprised he doesn't get mad at me for screaming an pointing, he'd normally say that's a trigger.  
We decided to go to the frozen yogurt place at the strip. I ordered strawberry, not that it matters... Dave ordered one with a crazy amount of toppings, I'm pretty sure that much is illegal. Bro ordered vanilla with caramel and chocolate chips.  
"What a boring choice nubs mcshouty." Said Dave.  
"Nubs mcshouty?!" I replied.  
"Yep. That's your new nickname." Said Dave.  
"That's ridiculous." I said.  
"What's ridiculous," Bro started,"is how Dave's licking that fro-yo. Doesn't it just give you a hard on Karkat?"  
At that moment I was speechless. For the first time in my shouting life, I couldn't say anything.

"Bro what the hell?! What is wrong with you!" Dave said, flabbergasted.  
"Hahahah, maybe it's true though hmm?" Bro laughed, looking at me.  
"Shut the fuck up nooksniffer." I finally blurted out.  
"Oh, such vulgar language. I get a feeling you don't even know what some of the words you say mean." Said Bro, crushing my self esteem.  
"..." I looked away and tried to regain composure.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sure you're a smart boy. Maybe it'll rub off on Dave." Said Bro.  
"Haha, get rekt." I said to Dave.  
Dave just waved me off, and we finished our yogurt. It was good, and Bro payed for it all, even though I brought my own money. I wondered where he got that money from.  
"So, Bro, What do you do for a living?" I asked him.  
"I make short films" bro started.  
"Oh thats cool!" I said, a film fanatic myself.  
"Films of puppet torture." Bro said.  
"I opened a cabinet and all I found were severed smuppet rumps." Commented Dave.  
"... What's a smuppet?" I asked, genuinely confused.  
"Shmexy muppets" Bro replies with a wink.

We all burst out laughing. Dave's family must be weirder than mine! I kinda like Bro... He's funny.

At the strip mall Dave bought me skittles, and I bought crab legs to torment my brother with. When I can home with those items in hand, my brother was screaming trigger warning at the brink of tears. Good day all in all. Wait, it was supposed to be a bad day... Gog damnit!


	10. MINGLING WITH your brosif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random brooo POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by awsumatid  
> We really like seeing comments on how to improve the story.  
> (Semen comments. Bro jokes ftw.)

*Bros POV*  
I heard of this thing, that adults do. It's called; MINGLING! With your wards friends guardians. So, I could try to talk to Kankri... But, I heard he is a social justice warrior... Cool and all but, IIIIIIM gonna pass. HM, OH, I know. I'll talk to John's dad. He seems approachable.

=DING= =DONG= *DAAAAANG*

Wow. Um. John's dad is... SMOKIN'. "What." Did I say that out loud?  
"Who are you?" Asked a respectful looking man. I was not expecting this.  
"Uh, hi. I'm Dirk. I'm here, cause MINGLING." I said regretting that immediately.  
"Dirk... Mingling... Right yes okay. What?" Asked the man.  
"And who are you?" I said awkwardly.  
"Why are you here if you don't know my name" he mumbled.  
"I'm Drake Egbert." Said Drake Egbert (apparently).  
"John's dad, right? I'm Dave's brother." I said  
"Well, ah, come in I guess." Said Mr.Egbert as he gestured welcomingly.(dats a wurd rite?)

I walked in to this respectable man's home. A respectable home for a respectable man and an awkward teenage boy.  
"John is at Karkat's home, so if that's why you came..." Started DRAKE.  
"No, like I said, I came to talk to you." I said.  
"Oh. People don't usually come to talk to me if it's not about John." Said Drake.  
"Mh. So, do you have other kids?" I asked.  
"Nope, just my boy John." he said, a hint of pride when talking about his son.  
"So, what do you do for a living?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.  
"Buissness stuff. Important buissness man things. I'm a buissness man. I went to buissness..." And then he sat unexpectedly close to me, and continued to drone on about buissness stuff. I actually payed attention, and I think I might take some of this stuff to my website, and by that I mean satire it until it stops making sense.

He talked about buissness school, and described to me many stories of his youth. Maybe it was an old person thing, but he was really funny to me. He told what Dave describes as "old people jokes". What's the word... Dad jokes! He told me then about his mom teaching him how to bake, and also fights he got into as a kid. He's kinda.. Cute. You wouldn't be able to tell by how, well, buissness-y he is. He just kept on talking enthusiastically, and before we knew it, John came home.

" ... Dad, what is Bro doing in our house?" John said as he stopped and stared.  
"He came to talk, to me. And not about you!" He said, his words falling out wrong, but showing how excited he was.  
"Dad... This guy is... A jerk. And also, he is weird. He makes weird jokes, weird looks. He's just... Odd." John said. I couldn't help but laugh because I thought of a moment in life is strange where she said "life is... Weird." And it was a total cop-out.

"I think he's cool." Said Mr.Egbert. I was flattered.

"I think it's time I leave. Have a good day, DRAKE." I said, getting up to leave. He was leaning on me, and he almost fell over. I smiled at him and got in my COOL CAR and drove off. It was a good day...

**authors note, I left out the dirty jokes in his monologues. Knowing him, you can imagine there was alot.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by awsumatid, it's basically just the thoughts of karkat. There is no plot development, but sometimes that's just how your days go, yaknow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write more pesterlogs but I forgot the chumhandles and trollhandles and I didn't have any Internet access while writing it. And I call myself a fan T^T.

*karkat's POV*

=beep beep beep=

... Ugh...

=beep beep beep=

=SLAM!=

Gah... Stupid alarm clock. Seemingly random arrangement of carbon material telling me what to do. I have to wake up now. The floor is too cold! Fuck where are my slippers! Ahh, that's better. I need a hoodie...  
=staring=

There are sweaters in my hoodie drawer. Did Rose make these? I guess, I'll wear one. Oh, this is surprisingly comfortable. Rose is pretty caring... Oh right. Pants. How do I get on these TALL pants without being momentarily cold.  
=he then spent four minutes spacing out over the problem=

Finally got them on. These are looser... Am I wearing my brother's? Or maybe, I've lost weight. Heh, no. I smell English muffins.  
"YOU KNOW AMERICANS EAT THAT STUFF MORE THAN BRITS DO, RIGHT?!" I yelled down at Kankri.

"Hey, calm d9wn. We have a guest." Kankri said.  
"A guest? And, I have no off switch!" I called back down the stairs.  
"I am aware, n9w get d9wn here." Kankri called back at me.  
"I guess I'll make tea." I said as I yawned.  
"N9 need." Said Kankri.  
"But I want tea!" I argued back.  
"N9. Need." Repeated Kankri.  
"It's only tea leaves. Stop being dramatic." I say.

... Cronus is here. He looks like he doesn't know what's going on.

"Oh hey. It's your boyfriend." I say mockingly.  
"you told him?!" Cronus says, shocked.  
"As a matter 9f fact, I did n9t. 6ut I guess n9w he kn9ws." Kankri says, mostly to me.  
"Wow.uh, cool for you, I guess. Maybe you'll talk to him instead." I say, surprised.  
"Wve don't do much talking. I'm kidding. He talks a whole lot... At least he'll talk to me!" Said cronus.  
I almost pity how eridan and his brother are with relationships.. But, I don't, cause then that would be saying I feel flushed for Eridan. Which I am not saying.

I just made my tea and ignored the two, and got on my computer. Coding... I don't understand any of this... Ugh. I give up. I'll just message Gamzee.

CG:GAMZEE. IM BORED. ENTERTAIN ME.  
TG: hEy KaRbRo.  
CG:HI, GAMZEE.  
TG: Hi  
CG:YOURE USELESS. BYE.  
CG has stopped trolling TG at 11:05

Wow. It's already 11. What am I doing with my life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot development :o what a change from the last chapter. Bro/Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by awsumatid.  
> Awsumatid: this skill. Wow. Lel, I tried... Also Drake was a random name we came up with so clam down.

**Bro's POV**

He grinned and went down to suck on Drake. 'S thumb. And he was me. We were baking a cake together. A romantic thing didn just happen though. And by romantic I mean I thought it was.

I was pouring the cake mix in the bowl and the water and I was about to crack the egg, when all of a sudden Egbert stood behind me and put his arms around my waist and grabbed my hands. Then he said he wanted to show me how to crack an egg correctly. He moved my hand to the egg and he showed me how to crack it, and it didn't squash the yolk! It was a neat trick, at least to someone who can't cook.

He got some frosting on his thumb, and I got tempted. He got really red and then he went to go wash his hands, and I followed suit. Earlier, he said i looked cute in an apron. Haha, I am the master of seduction~. He taught me his family recipe for butter cream frosting. I feel so special.

"Hey, Drake." I said.  
"Hmm?" Egbert glanced at me.  
"Why did the pervert cross the road?" I began.  
"Dunno." He said.  
"Because he was fucking the chicken." I smirked.  
"Pft,hahahah. My turn. Why does Kankri bathe with his clothes on?" Started Egbert.  
"To get to the other side?" I joked.  
"Because he wants to wet his whistle." He said, smiling.  
"Hahahah. Smiles for miles" I said as I poked his cheek.  
"Boop." He said as he poked my buttcheek.  
"You goose'd me!" I gasped then laughed.

He then smirked at me, in a heart-stopping way.

"This is why I prefer men" he chuckled.  
"Get back to cooking you old dork." I said.

I slipped on a banana, and he caught me.  
"Your banana was too much for me to handle" I joked.

Then he kissed me, and it was as tender as his smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #TW. Written by awsumatid. Awsumatid: I'm not sure I like this chapter....but I wrote it and it's certainly not my worst so, bombs away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, awsumatid, decided that ashley ( The Author) didn't go to enough description on how John went from IM STRAIGHT! To I like a guy~. So I decided to write some stuff about it. This takes place before Dave and John went on their first date. If inner termoil and gaystuffs triggers you, read at your own descretion.

"So, John, what do you want to talk about?" Said karkat, trying to be a good moirale.  
"I... I have been having a lot of conflicting thoughts... And... I want to tell you a story. It's about why I moved." John started.  
"Go ahead John." Karkat encouraged him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
When I was little, I thought it was normal to like guys if you are a guy. I thought everyone felt the way I did. But I quickly realized that was not the case.

I had a best friend, we would talk every day, and sometimes, we would just sit and smile at each other. We went everywhere together, and it was the most fun. His parents were friends with my dad, and I knew his siblings pretty well. He was kind of a family friend in that sense.  
\--------  
"Wow, I really didn't think we'd get along." That was my first impression of him.  
He eats a lot, laughs a lot, and... He sleeps slot.  
I saw him laying there, and I sat down by him.  
'"Sleep brings a child up well"... Huh. Lunch break ends... In five minutes. That's a relief.'  
And then he snuggled into me. I was really caught off guard. He was talking in his sleep. He said my name... I shook him to try to wake him up.  
"You're heavy!"  
"Huh... John? How did you end up as my body pillow?" He asked sleepily.  
"That's what I would like to know." I said.  
I got up "class starts in five minutes." I said.  
"Hey, your face. It's turning red. How cute." He said to me.  
"What.. It's not cute!" I said without a clue.  
"Now you're feeling shy? So cute!"  
Later, after school, he approached me.  
"John! Are you free after this?" He asked.  
"Nope." I said.  
"Then why don't you come with me."he said, inviting me to a steakhouse. I was impressed at how he had the money to just go out to eat with a stranger like that. The food was really good.  
" why grilled meat?" I asked.  
"Well, I kind of used you as my body pillow during lunch break, didn't I? And that's when I thought, you're way too thin!"he stated.  
" uh.. Aren't I pretty normal?"I asked.  
"No... You're definitely too thin. Or rather, you're delicate. Like I might break you."he said.  
" I think it's just that you're big."I said.  
I ended up eating too much... And he carried me home... I was so comfy.  
The next day I saw him shirtless, and I ran away, because of my feeeeelings.  
He chased me down, and asked me what was wrong. I told him I liked him... And he kissed me. I was so shocked I just ran away. Ran away from my feelings.

One day, there was this guy, who wouldn't leave me alone. Kinda like how I was to you. He wedged himself into my life, and seduced me. I was in love, my first love at that. I started seeking him out instead of waiting for him to come to me. I ended up telling him how I felt. He laughed Sat me and called me a fool.

I snapped. I drew clowns on my walls. I would drink every night. "Life's a circus." "I'm the clown."  
After that, I just stopped having those feelings. I forced myself to, I told everyone I was straight, and after lying to everyone for so long, I started to believe it myself. And now these feelings are back. I like Dave Strider.

\--------------------------------

John was sobbing, saying he was sorry over and over again. Karkat hugged him and stroked his back. "It's okay John. You're okay. Everything is fine. Everyone still loves you."  
"I wish I hadn't had feelings at all. I wish I could just... Play piano as well as you. Become a pianist, who just didn't have the eyes to read the notes." John started.  
"In a metaphorical way, music pulls at your heart and your feelings... How can you play piano like that?" John brooded.

"I'll help you play piano. And maybe, Dave will too." Lulled karkat.


	14. Authors note

Hello its Ashley speaking I was wondering if you like the newer chapters that awsumatid wrote I haven't been posting the usual chapters because I haven't had any ideas for what happens so I need ideas if you guys could help it would be great I want you all to enjoy this as much as i do so yeah just tell us what you want and we will try to interpret it in If at all possible we want as many requests as possible to keep this going until the end of freshman year I might write a second one for sophomore year who knows I only made this because I need to write more and it was fun a... Creative output for me so thank you for reading we really appreciate it. Two writers twice the shittiness.

Update: I can't believe I have 149 hits! It's insane I thought I'd only get to like 6 or some shit like that I'm so glad you all are reading!


	15. Fiftlon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Damn shame"- DS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik.

*First Dave POV I think*

I just kissed John-fucking-Egbert. Then I closed the door in his face. Well shit. Bro is gonna be so disappointed in me. He put condoms in my wallet too ;_;. I guess I should text him to pick me up on my Apple phone because I am a terrible person who doesn't realize Windows is win.

TG: Bro can you pick me up?  
TT: over so soon?  
TG: well yeah...  
TT: what happened?  
TG: I kissed him.  
TT: EEEEEEEEEEE  
TG: um... Bro... You okay?  
TT: EEEEEEEEEEEEE  
TG: ... Are you fangirling?  
TT: EEE. You like boys.  
TG: yeah...  
TT: I'm so proud.  
TG: what?  
TT: SON, I'M GAY.  
TG: ei Papa. I fixing?  
TT: yes son, now we are a family again. A gay family.  
TG: yes. Now pick me up.  
TT: I'm already here. Irresponsible driving ftw.  
TG: ;(  
I got in the EXTREMELY COOL CAR.  
"So, Dave, Tell me allllll the details." Said Bro.   
"The movie you gave me.... It had horse porn on it." I said.  
"I know, it was to get you two in the mood." Bro said, waggling his eyebrows.  
"About that," he continued, "did you two fuck?"  
"No." I said.  
Then the song "don't worry be happy" started playing on his COOL CAR's radio.  
"Damn shame... Don't worry, be happy..."  
"Hm hm hm hm hm hm hmmhm hmh MH hm hm. Hm hm hmh mhm."  
And we sung off to our apartment building, forgetting our worries. This is what I love about having a brother like Bro. Today was the best day ever, I kissed the love of my life.


	16. Chapter sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd person, kind of like an exposition for chapters to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Awsumatid. I'm sorry it hasn't updated lately I have tablet difficulties.♠♠♠♠

*3rd person POV*  
Dave couldn't tell what choked him more, the gas, or the smell of hair.Dave was tearing up and he thought abut how strange it was that the odor was stenchless, and he would have thought there was nothing to smell if john hadn't rushed past and got the smell of his shampoo in Dave's nose.

Dave, along with everyone else, was confused. Shrieks could be heard coming from the girls locker room. Karkat was cursing like a ringing alarm clock. Drake would soon be on his way. Someplace, Gamzee and John had been heard laughing. This is what happens when you meet a good friend, Kanaya shrugged. Rose took the opportunity to sneak over to kanaya and Jade's classroom to talk. Jade was too busy being excited with Feferi and Nepeta.

The smoke detectors in the chemistry rooms went off but none of the others did. Sprinklers drenched Equis causing him to need a towel, even more than previously discussed. Aradia took the chance to pull the fire alarm. She would later describe this as"Immensely satisfying." A kid with athsma started sweating bullets worrying about his lungs. Was it tear gas? Was it laughing gas? What was it anyway?

That is what everyone wondered, except for two boys and a chemistry teacher. The boys had caused it, while the chemist was fairly certain of what it was. A look of disdain was spaltered across the chemist's face. Some kids skipped school in the commotion, remarking "man, fuck this shit, I'm going home."

A suicidal kid hoped the gas would kill him. He was suicidal because nobody would talk about him. Well now we are writing about you, are we not? The kid's knuckles turned white from crossing his fingers so tightly. His friend told him to stop because it was hurting him, and he was pretty sure gamzee was the cause of this.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Previously,

John was cut off from thinking about his math notes when he heard a familiar voice call his name. His instinct was to run away, but he did not actually feel threatened. He turned around to see a familiar face. "Oh, isn't that karkat's friend?" He thought.

"Hey, John." Gamzee called once again.  
"Hm?" John grunted back at him.  
"It's me, Gamzee. We were friends in middle school. Best friends!" Said Gamzee

It was at that moment that John realized why that face was so familiar. Best friend indeed, how could he have forgotten? He didn't recognize him from the facepaint. He didn't recognize that tall figure. He didn't recognize that he looked completely different from what he did in middle school, But his hair stayed the same. He remembered the fact that Gamzee liked to wear cod pieces. He hoped that was what he was seeing. It was, by the way.

"W-wow! I didn't recognize you!" Said John nervously.  
"You're still as slim as ever huh? I guess I've lost some weight too. Lanky buddies." Gamzee talked at John.  
"Yeah haha. Remember when I pissed in a bottle you poured it in the coffee maker and your parents drank coffee made with my piss?" John reminisced.  
"Hahaha, yes, that was funny." Said Gamzee, high-fiving John.  
"Hey, you should teach me how to honk!" Said John.  
"On one condition, we set off those old smoke pellets I'm pretty sure you still have." Said gamzee.  
"I just can't get rid of them... And actually, that sounds really fun. Deal." Said John.  
"The trick is it's just a short highpiched 'heh'. Now let's do this.

Then they threw the old smoke pellets into the airduct, and put the vent back on.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Dave heard John's Laugh and went to go see if he was okay. He found John and Gamzee snickering like they had just pulled a huge prank. Dave, who did not care much about Karkat's life, was completely unfamiliar with Gamzee. He just saw his boyfriend conspicuously laughing with a juggalo clown. The way Gamzee and John were talking, Dave was jealous. Dave decided he was going to hang out with John more often, and try not to be blinded by puppy love.

Dirk gets a call from the school because the suspected Dave to have been the culprit. Dirk arrives in his COOL CAR, and notices Drake stride into the school. He seemed to be frustrated, and dirk wanted to calm him down. Instead, they went and found their wards. John and Gamzee were grounded, while Dave did not get in trouble.

Karkat was pissed at all of this. His moirale and "best friend" both got suspended, and Dave was being totally apathetic. He vented to his brother, and when he crawled into his recuperacoon , before dipping his head in the sopor he sighed; "fuuuuuck."


	17. Chapter seventeenfold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets jealous of Karkat and Gamzee. John catches on to this and tries to take his mind off of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Awsumatid. Warning: smut.

"I see all of you in the class. I know everything about you, what you're gonna do when you're gonna do it. On your paper. What are the pronouns that are used? Narrative poem. Nothing else has been done today. Identify your point. I have to talk to you one on one. Your... Idea is shorter. Narrative. Narritive. Narrative. I see exactly what's going on.I'm gonna be pulling you over. Its not gonna be good for you. You need paper? You can't. Do not write! Statement... Limited. How do you know what's in there? Omniscient. Everybody's gonna get it. Your point of view is on this paper. I see what's going on. Please work together."

John's consciousness faded in and out of awareness as he stared at the clock waiting for first period to end. He needed to get coffee to his moirale or else he would probably drop him. At the moment John felt he did not deserve a friend like Karkat. It wasn't like John could feel those feelings exactly. Karkat was just like a best friend to him, not a life partner that helps you through life and decisions and cuddles with you and listens to you. That sounded nice, but also kind of smothering to John.   
John also felt that if he did feel like that with Karkat, Dave might get jealous. Regardless, John's Dad said he should not give up a good true friend. And if there ever was one, It was Karkat. After John and Gamzee got suspended, they just spent the whole week hanging out. Gamzee, John, and Karkat had become an inseparable friend group.  
Dave felt jealous of Gamzee and John, and weirded out that he was in a quadrant with Karkat. He didn't know how quadrants worked and he didn't care. Dave secretly just wanted John to get the FUCK away from those trolls. Dave wanted John all to himself.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Dave asked John to come over to his apartment to play video games. John, excited at this concept, obliged. John and Dave went to Dave's house, and they found a note on the toaster. "Bro, I'm at Drake Egbert's house. If you need anything, don't call get it yourself. Later."

"So, we have the house to ourselves then." Said John, waggling his eyebrows.   
"Yep." Dave replied, distracted.  
"Let's play tord!" Said john.  
"What's tord?" Asked Dave.  
"Truth Or Dare!" Said John.  
"Okay. You first. Truth or dare?" Dave said pulling John down on the couch with him.  
"Truth." Answered John.  
"Is it true we can't have objectivity, just collective subjectivity?" Asked dave.  
"I dunno man, I don't wanna think about that stuff. Like entropy? Nope. No thanks." Said John.  
"Oh. Okay. Fair enough." Said dave.  
"Truth or Dare?" Asked John.  
"Truth." Answered Dave.  
"You wanna do that thing kids do on prom night?" Asked John.  
"Hm... Sure, why not." Answered Dave.  
"Yay!" Said John.

John was pantless in five seconds. Or it seemed that way to Dave anyways. John got Dave's off just as fast. In that one motion both boys were naked beneath the waist. John's erection gave Dave one as well. John took off his shirt and threw it over the Xbox. Then John started unbuttoning Dave's shirt. 

John started kissing Dave's neck, and then gave him a hickey on his collar bone. With John kissing Dave in just the right places, Dave let a moan slip, and it startled him, but John got even more eager. John went up to Dave's mouth and slid his tongue in. Dave would later describe it as "Intense."

John pulled away from Dave, breathing hard, and a string of saliva connected the two. John moved his hands over Dave's body and then went lower. Licking Dave's abs and sliding down, John had one thing on is mind, dicks! John grabbed the base of Dave's dick and started rubbing it. Dave moaned softly and repeatedly. John licked up the shaft and came to rest at the tip. John swirled his tongue around Dave's tip, earning moans. John put his mouth around the tip and began to suck. Then he started bobbing his head up and down.

John reached down and started stroking his own dick. John moaned around Dave's dick, and Dave loved it. John got faster and faster and they were both on the edge. Dave became overwhelmed with lust and grabbed johns head. His hands got entangled in Johns curls and the hair slightly stuck to his hand from the sweat. Dave started pushing on johns head and as he hit the back of John's throat he moaned each time.

Dave came into John's mouth and John pulled off Dave's dick. Looking into Dave's eyes, John swallowed. Dave put his hand over John's and helped in jerking John off. John came onto the couch cushion and they were both too distracted to worry about cleaning that up. Dave and John kissed and melted into each other. John pulled a hoodie over them and they fell asleep.

When they woke up, they put in their clothes and John kissed Dave's cheek. John left and went home. At home, he saw Dirk and Drake leave Drake's room and kiss st the doorway. John decided not to say anything and started working on his homework.


	18. Brodad smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Awsumatid,. I don't even know, ash demanded the smut, so I delivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi hi tw smut

=Dad POV=

Dirk came over today. I could not refrain from bringing our bodies closer at every opportunity. When I do that,sq loos very distracted, and I couldn't help but notice how warm and comforting it was to have my chest pressed against his back. I've noticed myself wanting to seek comfort from him a lot since I met him. I felt the urge to hug him.

So I did. I sat down and I pulled him onto my lap. Then I wrapped my arms around him securing him by his waist. He just kinda... Melted into the hug, like I was hugging warm clay. Very warm, soft clay with nice smelling hair. I tried to recall if this was what love is like. I don't really know all about what that means, but I am very fond of dirk.

"Hey Dirk." I said.  
"Hm?" Dirk acknowledged.  
"This is nice." I said.  
"Yeah, you're comfortable." Dirk said.  
"I want to touch you more" I said, burying my face in his neck.  
"Go for it." He said.

I turned him around on my lap so he faced me. I cupped his face and asked "hey, are you ticklish?" "Yeah, but why?" He said. "Cute." I said, and then brought my hand from his face and tickled his neck. He was laughing uncontrollably. I'm not sure why I did that but it was really fun.

"So you have a sensitive neck." I said, removing my hand from his neck. "Yes. Its very sensitive." Said dirk, still breathing hard from laughing. "That just makes things easier." I said. Then I buried my face in his neck and started to give him a hickey. "Ah!" He audibly reacted.

I moved my other hand to the small of his back and rubbed it. "Drake... That's one of my turn-ons..." Said Dirk. I felt something push up on my belly where his crotch was. "Glad you're so happy to see me." I said. He hugged me and averted his eyes. "I really am." He said. "Let's go upstairs." I said.

I picked up Dirk keeping his legs in place around me. He held on tightly to my back, startled. "You're okay with this, right?" I asked. "Mhm." He said. "I need to hear a yes." I said. "Fist me daddy please!" Dirk joked. "Oh my god." I said. "Just kidding, please don't fist me. And yes, I'm more than okay with this." Said dirk. "Good." I said, carrying him up the stairs.

When we got to my room, I locked the door and sat down with him on my bed. Then I took off his shirt, and stared for a moment. Dirk scooted forward slightly on my lap, bringing me back to focus. Then I took my shirt off. "Skin to skin contact. This is what I needed." I said. "Glad I could help" said dirk. 

Lifting him up with one knee, I slid his pants down, revealing an erection in his underwear going strong. "We should take care of that, huh?" I said. He nodded. "Have you done anal before?" I asked. He nodded more excitedly. I slid his underpants down too, and he had a great dick. He was not overcompensating with his car at all. My heart fluttered, and I felt my dick rise.

I unzipped my pants and maneuvered them off of me. Then, leaning forward and grabbing into the small of dirks back, I pulled my boxers down. Dirk looked at my dick and started drooling. I rubbed Dirk's thighs and he let out a quiet moan. "Hot." I said. He grinned at me.

I grabbed his ass and lifted him up, then I slowly slid him down on my dick. At first he seemed startled, but then I hit the sweet spot, and his face changed to one of lust and pleasure. I moved him up and down, and he started moaning. Depending on how long or deep I went in depended on how loud and long his moan was. I started panting and he leaned forwards and kissed me.

He wrapped his tong around mine and pulled it deeper into his mouth. Moans came out and echoed through my mouth. At one point I wasn't sure who's body was who's, I felt like we had melted together in sweat and saliva. I pulled my mouth away from his and stared into his eyes. He still had that look of pleasure on his face and seeing that sent jolts through my body.

I started going really fast and he was moaning short and repeatedly indicating he was close. He threw his head back and came onto my stomach. I pulled him off of me and layer him beside me. He reached over to my dick and as if on command I came. "I'll need to wash these sheets." I said, still breathing heavily.

"You'll need to was those abs." Dirk said. "Do you want to take a bath with me~?" I asked. "Its probably bad for my heart, but hell yes." Answered Dirk. "You're fun to be around." I said,up getting up. "Let's go to the master bathroom" I said. "I don't think I can walk right now..." Said Dirk. "Haha, then I'll just carry you." I said. "Okay..." Dirk said.

I picked Dirk up and carried him Bridal style. I like carrying Dirk and feeling his weight in my arms and the warmth coming off of his skin. Dirk seemed kinda tired by the way he slumped in my arms. It was cute, I'd like to see what he's like tipsy.  
I put him in the tub and started tuning the water. "C-cold!" He yelped. "Sorry, is that better?" I said, heating up the water. "Yeah." Dirk sighed, relaxing into the bathtub. I left it on to fill and climbed into the bathtub. It may be hard to believe a thirty year old could be cute, especially one as bad ass and calm as Dirk, but he was so cuddly.

The bathtub filled up and I turned it on, then I took a washcloth and scrubbed away Dirks cum from my abdomen. I was already ready for more. I leaned forward and put my hand on his waist. Then I kissed his Jaw. I moved down his jaw to his neck and licked the hickey I had left earlier. I moved down to his collar bone and he whimpered like he was begging for it.

I kissed back up his neck and nibbled his ear. Then I whispered "you're so fucking hot." Into his ear. He shuddered in a good way and I kissed the corner of his mouth. I looked down to see him brandishing an erection, already leaking. I went down and grabbed his dick. Then I licked his tip earning a small moan.  
I looked back up at him with a smirk, and then I shoved his dick deep into my mouth. He gasped at the harsh welcome, but I kept going. I rammed his dick into the back of my throat, and he moaned low and loud. 

I slurped at the sides of his dick, tasting him. I pulled out completely and he whined. I kissed the tip of his dick and started jerking him off. Then I put my mouth back on him and went up and down a few more times. He came into my mouth and I swallowed. I got up and kissed him passionately. I wondered of he liked what he tasted as much as I did.

He wiped my chin with the washcloth and said "You're so intense." "I just want to make you feel really good." I said. We finished up in the bathtub and got out, and I gave him a towel. His hair got all ruffled up and fluffy. We toweled off and I lent him some clothes. I liked seeing him in my clothes, and he seemed pretty happy to wear them. 

"Today was fun, but I have to get home to Dave." Dirk said. "I'll walk you to the door." I said. "Thanks for coming~" I joked. "Let's do this again sometime." Dirk said. I kissed him and he left. Then I started making dinner for John.


	19. Authors Note: Ash

Hey guys. It's Ashley. Awsumatid and I have stopped writing this i'm sorry if you want it to continue i'm very sorry but this fanfic has reached its end. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this fanfic while it lasted. good bye.


End file.
